


Однострочники, Хэллоуин, 13, Дин съел все конфеты

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Детишки Винчестеры. Дин разыгрывает младшего брата, что съел все его собранные конфеты.





	Однострочники, Хэллоуин, 13, Дин съел все конфеты

\- И карамельки? - трагически вздохнул Сэмми.

\- И их.

Мелкий совсем поник, но возмущаться не стал, знал, что виноват. Дину влетело вчера от отца, за то, что отпустил Сэма в Самайн одного. А Дин не отпускал, он по-честному думал, что он дома с книжками. А Сэм удрал через окно второго этажа, хотел, чтобы сюрприз получился. Гордился ещё, дурачок, удачей, столько конфет они отродясь не видали.

Отец приказал выкинуть. Дин выгреб всё, что нашёл, и увёз. Пока собирал со всех карманов, шипел, что припрячет, сожрёт и с Сэмом не поделится никогда больше.

В школе сегодня только и разговоров было, кто, у кого и сколько. Сэм мрачнел и молчал. Хоть сам виноват, но обидно. Папа же им не купит. Проорался вчера и опять на охоту, а денег, Сэм видел, оставил едва-едва на бензин. Дин высадил у порога и попросил:

\- Я до заправки. Яичницу, что ли, сделай. Жрать хочу, - и упылил.

Сэм чуть не разревелся. Ещё и командует! Если и тратить на Дина последние два яйца, то определённо стоит приправить омлет слабительным. Но, открыв холодильник, обомлел. Там стоял огромный мясной пирог. И чизкейк. Яиц было - хоть каждый день объедайся. А за пирогами лежал бланк фермы миссис Милли. Сэм про неё знал только, что у неё сын-младшеклассник весной упал с лошади и до сих пор заново учится ходить. И если напроситься чистить загоны, никогда не уйдёшь голодным.

Записка была короткая: "Сэмми, ты самый добрый мальчик, спасибо".


End file.
